Data rate in wired communication has kept increasing beyond 10 giga-bytes per second (Gbps). Driven by emerging applications such as 4K TV, receiving data over channels like coaxial cables and twisted pairs at such speeds poses more challenges for power efficiency. Finite Impulse Response (FIR) Decision Feedback Equalizers (DFEs) have been used to push data speeds higher by cancelling strong post cursor inter-symbol interference (ISI), and these are well studied. Infinite Impulse Response (IIR) DFEs are more power efficient, especially for smooth channels since their behavior is well defined by physics. IIR DFEs can cancel many more post cursor ISI by generation of an exponentially decaying signal that coincides with the channel decay. Despite these advantages, IIR DFEs are not widely used due to the difficulty in their adaptation to the channel response. FIR DFEs need only adaptation on a linear gain value, while IIR DFEs need adaptation on the gain, but also on the time constant of the decaying signal, which is highly non-linear.